Falling in Love
by Forlong
Summary: Kim and Ron never met. Now, seven years after graduating from highschool, can they be friends. And, more importantly, can they find love. FINISHED!
1. Meeting for the Fourth Time

_I don't own Kim Possible or any of the shows characters. The only character in this fanfic that is mine is Maxwell Xavier Stoppable, and I don't even care if anyone else uses him in their stories._

_

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting for the Fourth Time_

His name was Ronald Jonathan Stoppable. He was a reporter twenty-four years of age. Twenty-four years old and he was still single! Ten years ago, he would have said that by his mid-twenties he'd be a husband and maybe even a father. He was a real family guy; but, for some reason, none of the women he dated wanted a family man. Maybe this trip with his uncle Maxwell wasn't such a good idea. All he'd be able to think about was how rotten it was to think that no woman wanted to be with him.

"Where are they?" Ron said impatiently.

"Lord Monty Fiske will be here soon, Ronald," his uncle replied, "Patience is a virtue, you know."

"Doesn't mean that it comes easily. And we don't want to be late to the ferry, uncle MX."

He always called his uncle Maxwell Xavier Stoppable "MX". He thought it sounded cool.

"Don't worry, Ron. We'll make it," Max said, putting a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Speak of the devil," Ron said as a black English-made car stopped in front of them.

The driver stepped out of the car–he was slightly shorter than Maxwell–and walked around to open the passenger's side front door. A tall, long-faced, black-haired man stepped out of the car. Ron got some seriously bad vibes from the man. He wasn't sure why, but he knew that the taller of the two men was miles of "bad road".

The shorter man opened the back door for the other passenger. Ron was surprised to see a young woman, about his age, step out of the car. A beautiful woman, gorgeous really. Her fiery, red hair cascaded down her back in a ponytail that ended at her waist. The second she stepped out of the car, their eyes met; so Ron gave her his I'm-pleased-to-met-you smile. She smiled back.

_Green eyes and red hair,_ Ron thought, _It's like Christmas. And I _love_ Christmas_.

For the next few weeks the only person in his age group he would be able to interact with was this attractive red-head. Suddenly, this trip was looking better and better.

Her name was Kimberly Anne Possible. She was hired as a photographer by Lord Monty Fiske. Even after becoming twenty-four years old, she hadn't found "Mr. Right" _yet_. It was a little depressing. Okay, so it was incredibly depressing. None of the guys she dated seemed to like the _real_ Kim Possible. Maybe taking this job wasn't such a good idea. All she'd be able to think about was how rotten it was to think that no man wanted to be with her.

When she stepped out of Monty's car, the first person she saw was a young man, about her age. The blond young man was slightly shorter than she was, not that Kim ever cared about height. He smiled at her so she smiled back.

"Lord Monty Fiske," said an older (and shorter) man, "glad you could make it."

"Hello, Max," Fiske said while shaking his friend's hand.

Max motioned to the younger man and said, "This is my nephew, Ronald Stoppable. Ron, this is Lord Monty Fiske."

"Pleased to meet you," the younger Stoppable said shaking Fiske's hand (and not sounding very honest).

"Likewise," Fiske replied, "This is my valet, Bates. And this is the photographer we hired, Kimberly Possible."

"It's as pleasure to meet you, Ms. Possible," Ron Stoppable said, sounding much more honest then when he talked to Fiske.

"Same here," Kim said extending her hand.

As Stoppable shook her hand, she gave his face a quick once-over. He had a set a freckles on each cheekbone, which brought out the hazel-color of his eyes.

_Hm. He's cute,_ Kim thought, _Maybe this trip won't be as bad as I thought._

"Wait a sec," Stoppable said, "_Kim Possible_?"

"Uh, yeah."

"You were in the cheer squad. _The Middleton Mad Dogs_ of _Middleton High_."

"Oh," Kim said, finally making the connection, "You were the guy from the school paper that interviewed me. Weren't you?"

"Coollio. You remember me!"

"You're not an easy person to forget. You're also the guy who bumped into me in our freshman year when you were running late, kept blowing things up in the chem lab–"

"I didn't _always_ blow things up in chemistry class," Ron said, sounding annoyed.

"Right," Kim continued, "Not after you started partnering with that Renton kid."

She didn't mention the time she saw her boyfriend (at the time) Josh Mankey beating him up. He probably didn't want to be reminded of that experience.

"Well, it's nice to see a familiar face," said Kim.

She thought back to the interview to remember what Ron looked like seven years ago. He was a little taller and had more muscle mass than in high school.

"If I had known how handsome you'd become, I would have considered going out with you," Kim said.

"If I had been brave enough, I would have _asked_ you to go out with me," Ron countered.

"Now, who was concerned about being late to the ferry?" the elder Stoppable man asked.

"Yeah," Ron said, sounding a bit disappointed, "Let me get those for you, Ms. Possible."

Ron reached down and grabbed her bags off the ground. He then simply smiled at her. That is what she found odd (and a little attractive). Usually, when guys took her bags for her, they thought that gave them the right to make indecent compliments about her. But Ron seemed to be genuinely gentlemanly.

"Thank you, Mr. Stoppable," she said.

Ron gave her a weird look and said, "Ms. Possible, you can call me "Ron". Mr. Stoppable is my father."

She turned to the fairy–laughing–and said, "And you can call me "Kim", Ronald."

"Okay. But I don't get why you'd want to be called that, Kim Ronald," he said.

Kim laughed even louder. This trip was, indeed, going to be enjoyable.

As they neared the dock, Ron said, "Can I call you "KP"?"

"KP?" she said turning to give him her own weird look.

"Your initials, Kim Possible," he said, putting down one of the bags and writing a "K" then a "P" in the air.

"Sure. But don't expect me to call you "RS", _Mr. Stoppable_."

"Booyah!"

_I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship,_ "KP" thought,_ And maybe it'll become something more someday._

* * *

I always wondered what would have happened to Kim and Ron had they never met in Pre-K. The story will eventually explain why I made them twenty-four in this fanfic. Also, Rufus will not be in this story (sorry). Please review. 


	2. Becoming Friends

_You know I don't own Kim Possible. Don't you?_

_

* * *

Chapter 2: Becoming Friends _

Kim stabbed the "whatever-it-was" on her plate with her fork and considered eating it. The chef on this fairy definitely wasn't a good one.

"And I thought the cafeteria food at Middleton High was bad," Ron said while coming up behind her, "Mind if I sit down?"

"Knock yourself out," Kim replied, scooting over to give him room to sit.

Ron sat down and tried to eat.

"So, do you frequently go on expeditions with your uncle?"

"All the time."

"Must be depressing for Mrs. Stoppable."

"My moms cool with it," Ron said, looking stupid.

_How dense can you be_, Kim thought, "I meant for your **wife**."

"Oh. I'm not married. Not engaged. Not even dating a special someone," he said, sounding depressed, "And it's _not_ for a lack of trying!"

"Sorry."

"No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't snap at you like that. What about you? You find "Mr. Right"?"

"No," she said, "None of the guys I've dated liked the real me."

"What about Josh?"

"Newsflash, Ron: Josh was a jerk! If I'm not mistaken, he...beat...you...up."

_Flashback to seven years ago_

It was two weeks to prom. Kim sighed contently. She'd be going to her senior prom with the cutest guy in Middleton, Joshua Wendell Mankey.

_"Kimberly Anne Mankey" sounds so nice_, Kim thought, _I think he's the one_.

Her perfect image of Josh was shattered when she rounded the corner and saw him beating up some blond haired guy. She didn't know the other young man, but she couldn't let Josh hurt him.

"Joshua Wendell Mankey," she shouted, "leave that guy alone!"

"Kimmie," Josh said, "This is none of your business."

"Making it my business," she replied, standing between Josh and the bruised blond, "What in the name of God and all of the heavenly hosts are you doing!?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS," he said, grabbing Kim's right hand and squeezing it, "Now, be a good girl and walk away."

Once he released her hand she punched him with it in the jaw. He collapsed to the floor and two of his teeth fell out. Kim turned to the boy Josh had hurt to help him up. She recognized him, he was that kid that interviewed her two years ago for the school paper; but his story never got in.

"I'll be fine," he said as she helped him up.

"Ya right," Kim said, and brought him to the nurse's office.

_End flashback_

"I take it that you and Josh broke up," Ron said.

"Not many guys would date a girl that decked them," Kim countered.

"Well, considering how hard it was for me to get dates, I'd work with what I could get."

Kim laughed.

_Such a nice smile_, Ron thought, _A girl like _that_ is still single. God smiles upon me._

* * *

Change of plans! I thought of a way to make the story better, so their might be more than ten chapters. Sorry for making Josh into a jerk, but I needed a slightly romantic moment between Kim and Ron from high school. Personally, I don't think Josh would ever get in a fight. _Chapter 3: Working Together_ will be coming **very** soon (two to four days). 


	3. Working Together

_Don't own KP. Yatta yatta._

_

* * *

Chapter 3: Working Together_

"Maybe it was a mistake to hire miss Possible, milord," Bates said.

Monty and Bates were in the back of the group walking through the African jungle. The temple was now only a two-day journey away. Possible and the younger Stoppable were in front. Max had gone up to talk with his nephew, so Monty and Bates were alone for once.

"Nonsense. She shall serve her purpose," Monty said.

"But milord could certainly handle the primitive booby traps in the temple."

"Yes, Bates. But she might be a useful asset. I'm thinking of hiring her as my permanent bodyguard when this is over."

"I have heard that she no longer does such things. No disrespect intended, milord."

"For the right price, she will have a change of heart," Monty said with a sinister smile on his face, "And if not, she will spend some quality time with Ronald. **In death**."

"You know best, milord," Bates said nervously.

_Meanwhile, at the front of the group_

"You used to be a cop!" Kim said in surprise.

"Police officer," Ron corrected.

"Yes. But I wanted to fallow my dream of seeing the world and finding hidden treasures, so I got into exploration," Mr. Stoppable said.

"Don't you regret quitting the police force?" Kim asked.

"A little. But now that I'm living my dream, and I couldn't be happier."

"It must be nice to fallow your dreams," Kim replied.

"Why so sad, KP. Wasn't photography you dream?" Ron interjected.

"Yeah, but look how long it took me to get into it. Two years after graduating from collage, Ron. TWO YEARS."

"Don't fret about it, Kim," Ron said soothingly, "It doesn't matter when you fallow your dreams, or even when you realize them. All that matters is that you fallow them. Once you do, your life will feel much better. Even if it sucks."

Such touching words. They came from Ron's heart. Mr. Stoppable took a few steps back to give them space.

"So-o-o-o-o-o-o-o," Kim said, "What…"

"Shouldn't we set up camp now?" Fiske said.

_Monty Fiske, _Kim thought, _I'll kill you._

Both Stoppable men agreed, so the interruption kept Kim from telling Ron what she wanted to say. After pitching his tent, Fiske walked over to her.

"Miss Possible, I believe you are getting to attached to young Stoppable," he said.

"My relationship with Ron is not of your business, Fiske," she countered.

"Kimberly, I hired you to find the Jade Monkey, not flirt with young men!"

"I'll get your precious monkey idol, _Monty_," she said with anger, "What I do between now and then is on my time."

"Have it your way," he said, walking off.

_That night_

"I think it's about time we should turn in," Ron said to his beautiful companion.

"Yeah," Kim said, yawning before continuing, "We're getting close to the temple, so we'll need the rest."

"Hey, KP," Ron said, "If you're looking for a job, maybe you could get one at the Middleton Examiner. What do you think? They're starting an international branch, and I'm already applied there as one a reporter. They need photographers too. You'd be able to see the world and take pictures of it."

"And we'd get a chance to work together," Kim said playfully.

"Well I understand if you don't want to…"

Kim put her finger on his lips to silence him and said, "I'd like that."

She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, jest under his freckles.

"Goodnight, Ron," she said, and then slinked off to her tent.

"Goodnight, Kim," he replied.

When he was sure that she was out of earshot he said, "BOO-YAH!"

* * *

This chapter is longer than I thought it would be. Well, _Chapter 4: Getting Closer_ (coming in before January 12th) will father explain the hidden agenda between Kim and Fiske. Until then, please review. 


	4. Getting Closer

_I don't own KP_

_

* * *

Chapter 4: Getting Closer_

Kim woke with a start. This African jungle wasn't exactly a dream vacation, but it was nice to get to know Ron better. They were going to be at the temple by this evening. Kim got out of her tent and the smell of coffee hit her immediately.

"Good morning, Kimberly," Maxwell said, "Would you like some coffee?"

"I'd prefer a shower," the young woman replied.

Maxwell laughed then said, "That's one convenience you'll have to do without. However, there is a small pond thirty yards that way that you could bathe in."

"I'll do that. Be sure to tell Ron not to come anywhere near the pond."

"I shall relay the message, Ms. Possible."

Kim grabbed a towel and walked off. Maxwell's measurement was only off by about five yards. No big. Kim disrobed and stepped into the water. It felt good to have the water cleanse her skin from all of the bruises and cuts she got on her trip. She dipped her head into the pond (it was jest deep enough for her to stand in with only her neck and head above clear of the water) and let the water run between her hairs.

Her relaxing moment was interrupted by a rustling in the brush. She contemplated whether or not getting out of the pond to see what caused it. She didn't need to; whatever it was, it was coming closer.

"Whoa!" Ron exclaimed upon seeing Kim then turned away and said, "Sorry, I didn't…I mean, I was…checking around the camp site for…I'm sorry…I jest…sorry."

"You only need to apologize once, Ron," Kim said while getting out of the water to get dressed.

"Sorry."

Kim laughed at that and said, "It's okay. I should have made sure you knew that I'd be taking a bath here."

"If it's any condolences: I didn't really…see anything…I mean…not that there's nothing to see…I jest…I'm shutting up now."

Fully dressed, Kim put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry about it. You can take a bath here, if you want."

"Yeah," Ron said, turning around, "Suddenly, I feel extremely dirty."

Kim handed her towel to him then left for the camp site.

_He's so cute when he's nervous._

_That night_

Ron looked at his new friend Kim. She was so attractive. He had a tough time looking at her without thinking about what happened that morning.

_She's jest so sexy,_ Ron thought.

"Hey, KP," he said quietly.

"Yeah, Ron," the beautiful red-head replied.

"What do you think…of the possibility of you and me…going out?"

"You mean after this is over?"

"I was thinking we could go to this restaurant I know of in Middleton."

"Sounds good."

"Cool."

"But, Ron," Kim trailed off.

"What is it, KP?"

"I want to be fully honest with you."

"I'd like you to be, Kim. What's the deal?"

"I want to tell you what my real job is…was."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

Kim looked around, leaned in close to Ron, and said, "I was a gun-for-hire. Ron, I was the Shadow Fox."

_

* * *

_

Big time cliff hanger. _Chapter 5: The Shadow Fox_ will be up before January 25th (I don't know how available I'll be thanks to my classes). Until then R & R.


	5. The Shadow Fox

_I don't own KP_

_

* * *

Chapter 5: The Shadow Fox_

Ron's head was spinning. He'd been talking to the Shadow Fox. Not only talking to her, but becoming best of friends with her. Not just best of friends, he was thinking about dating her. It really mad Ron feel dizzy. When Ron had heard stories of the Shadow Fox, they gave him nightmares. Given, that was years ago, but still, how could he have been taking with this nightmarish woman for the past few weeks?

"You were WHAT?" he managed to say.

"The Shadow Fox, Ron," she said softly, "a gun-for-hire, a mercenary, an assassin. I know it's a shock to you, but I swear, I've turned over a new leaf. Honest."

"You expect me to believe that a woman who killed twenty people—"

"Twenty-three. But who's counting?"

"Apparently, you are! Back to the subject: you expect me to believe that after that, you could give it up in a heartbeat?" Ron said angrily, _Do you think telling me about this will make everything great between us?_

"Ron, this decision didn't happen overnight. Ever since I started the job I hated it."

"Then why'd you do it?" he said, still feeling angry.

"I…I…I guess I thought I needed a thrill in my life. I wanted excitement."

"And ballroom dancing wouldn't feed that craving."

"My grandmother told you to say that, didn't she?"

"No," Ron said, calming down a little, _Well, at least she's telling you now and not on our second year anniversary or something._

"But, the more I worked, the more I hated it," Kim continued, "I hated the work. I hated the people that hired me to do it. I hated my friends and family for not keep me out of this trap. But, most of all, I hated myself for not pulling out."

"So you gave it up?" Ron asked, already knowing the answer.

Kim nodded and said, "I don't want to fall into that trap again, Ron. I never want to kill another human being as long as I live."

To Ron's surprise, she wrapped her arms around his chest and cried into it. Suddenly, all the scary images of the Shadow Fox that had been imprinted in his mind disappeared. She was crying. And he had no idea why. He gently (and reluctantly) pushed her off him. He placed his hands on her cheeks and wiped the tears away from her beautiful, green eyes.

"Kimberly," he said, looking deep into her eyes, "I want you to look me strait in the eyes and say it's over. Tell me your never going to do the "Shadow Fox" thing again."

"Ron, Ronald, I will never work as the Shadow Fox again," she said, then thought, _That's not enough._ "I will never kill another human being ever again."

To her surprise (pleasant surprise), he kissed her softly on the lips and said, "Your telling the truth, I can see it in your eyes."

All Kim could do was sit there. It wasn't like she'd never been kissed before, she'd lost count of how many times. She had several longer and more passionate kisses from other guys. But that was the problem, they were from other guys.

"Well," Ron said while standing up, "I don't know about you, but I'm going to hit the hay. Tomorrow we'll reach the temple, so we'll need our rest."

"Uh…yah," Kim somehow managed to say.

_Elsewhere_

"Chippy, you've been falling behind," Monty said in an angry but quiet voice, "I can't delay them forever."

Chippy chattered his answer.

"Very well," his master replied, "Soon the all four jade monkeys will be mine, as will the Mystical Monkey Power. And my "friend" Maxwell will parish with his dear nephew."

Chippy asked a question in his own monkey language.

"Why? I don't like the boy, that's why! Besides, I have a feeling that if I don't eliminate him now, I'll regret it. Need I say more?"

Chippy didn't believe that was a good answer, but he knew better than to question his lord. He scampered up the nearest tree and relayed Monty Fiske's orders to the others.

"Soon," he heard Monty say, "I will be the Ultimate Monkey Master! HA HA-HA HA HA HA!!!"

* * *

I know it's shorter then most of my chapters, but I think that's a great cliffhanger. In _Chapter 6: Never Trust a Monkey_ (it'll be up by February 4th) will see what ol' Monty has planned for Ron and Max. Until then, R&R. 


	6. Never Trust a Monkey!

_I don't own KP_

_

* * *

Chapter 6: Never Trust a Monkey!_

"The monkey temple should be just over that ridge," Maxwell said.

Kim noticed that Ron shuttered at the mention of the temple, so she asked, "What's the mater, Ron?"

"I have issues with monkeys," he replied, "It all started with my first summer at Camp Wannaweep. I had to bunk with the camp mascot, Bobo the Chimp."

"You were afraid of a chimpanzee?" she asked.

"Yes," Ron said while shuttering, "That was one crazy monkey. Now I hate 'em. I'll never trust a monkey."

"You, of course, realize that chimpanzees are actually part of the ape family," Fiske interjected, "They aren't monkeys at all."

"APES! MONKEYS! What's the dif? They all hold stuff with their feet, man! We're talkin' freaks of nature!" Ron shouted.

"Get a grip, Ron," Kim said.

"Don't you think you're a bit old to still be afraid of monkeys, Ronald?" Maxwell asked.

"Yeah. So?"

"Never mind," Max said, rubbing his temples, "Monty, Battes, let's take a look at the temple and decide where to start."

The three men left Kim and Ron alone together. This would give Kim an ample opportunity to talk to Ron more about her old job as the Shadow Fox. But first she needed to know why he'd been snapping at Fiske.

"Ron, why've you been acting so hostile towards Lord Monty Fiske?"

"KP, his lordship is five hundred miles of bad road. Trust me."

"He has a royal title."

"Which you can buy on the internet," Ron said, "He's "bad road". I can feel it."

"Monty Fiske is world renowned archeologist and scholar," Kim said as the three other men began to return.

"Bad road," Ron said, then turned to see Fiske glaring at him, "Ah, Monty, old chap."

"There's a fork at the entrance of the temple," Maxwell said, "We'll have to decide which way to go first."

"Why not both ways?" asked Kim (she already knew their would be a fork).

"I don't follow you," Maxwell said.

"You, Lord Fiske, and Battes could go one way, while Ron and I go the other way. I'm sure you have walkie talkies. That way we could check both ways at once and stay in contact."

"Yes, Ms. Possible. That would work. Why didn't I think of that?"

"If I knew, I'd tell you," Ron said.

Ron only got a glare from Fiske for his joke; Fiske then said, "I feel good about the left path. Max, what say we take that way?"

"I have no preference, so yes," Maxwell said, "I'm on Chanel 2, Ronald."

"Gotchya," Ron said, turning on his walkie talkie, "Well, KP, shall we?"

As they walked down the path Kim decided to tell him, "By the way, Ron..."

"Monty didn't hire you just for photography. Right?"

Kim was surprised Ron figured her out, "Um, yeah. How'd you know?"

"Interrogation training helped me learn how to read people. When you admitted to being the Shadow Fox, I knew you weren't telling me everything. But I didn't want to pry. So what is it Monty wants you to do?"

"He wants me to get a jade monkey statue for him. Why he doesn't want your uncle knowing of it is beyond me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"A monkey idol? Sick and wrong!"

"You did have a point, Ron. Fiske gives me the creeps. He even showed me a map of the temple. How he got it, I don't know."

"Wait here, Ron," Kim said after they walked down the tunnel for a while, "I'll get the Jade Monkey and the Shadow Fox will be dead forever."

Kim knew that their were booby traps, but didn't know witch ones. The tunnel was now lined with giant monkey statues. Some were standing on all fours with their heads as low as possible, others were standing tall, and a few were even sticking out of the walls as if they'd been hanging on to something on the ceiling.

Suddenly, fire shot out of the nearest monkey's mouth. Kim heard Ron shout her name, but she was okay. With a series of flips and jumps, Kim cleared the fire that shot out of each monkey's mouth when she got to close.

"I'm okay, Ron," she called back, then noticed that the fire had burned her hair shorter, "For the most part."

She only took two steps forward when the trap door beneath her opened. Kim cried out. She heard Ron call her name again, but she was more focused on what lay before her. The Jade Monkey.

"I'm fine, Ron," she called back up, "and I've found the idol."

"Cool," Ron called back, "I'll be there in a moment."

The idol was across a large crevasse with only one rickety bridge leading to it. Kim stepped closer as Ron fell through the hole, and saw rows of spikes.

"Spikes. It figures," she said, "But, gee, where are the snakes?"

As if on cue, snake emerged from holes in the floor.

"I was just being sarcastic!"

"Don't worry, KP," Ron reassured her, "they won't hurt you, unless they feel threatened. Let's just get across that bridge one baby step at a time."

"Okay," Kim said, starting to walk across.

It seemed like forever before they got to the idol. Kim took it off the stand, hoping there wasn't some pressure switch underneath it. As she heard the grinding of stone against stone, she groaned. There was _always_ some pressure switch.

"Run, Ron," she said, and gasped when she turned around.

The snakes were now all over the bridge. Well, not **all** over it, but enough to make Kim flinch. She hated snakes, with a passion. For once in her life, she froze.

Fortunately, Ron didn't. He grabbed her arm and pulled her across the bridge. Kim wasn't to pleased with this turn of events. She looked up, and saw what the switch had done. The ceiling was collapsing.

When they reached the opening, Ron helped Kim get up first. Then he jumped up himself, not quite making to. Kim helped him clime the rest of the way up.

"I feel _so_ welcome here," Kim said sarcastically.

Little did they know, a monkey named Chippy watched the whole thing. He went to relay the information to his master. There was something about that man with the Shadow Fox. He thought it was a bad idea for his master to kill that other man. But he couldn't question what his master decided.

* * *

The moment you've been waiting forwill be here by February 16th. In _Chapter 7: Mystical Monkey Power_, Ron will finally fight Monkey Fist. Until then R & R Ch 6. 


	7. Mystical Monkey Power

_I don't own KP._

_

* * *

Chapter 7: Mystical Monkey Power_

"Lord Fiske, Mr. Stoppable," Kim said, "our path led to a dead-end."

The room Kim and Ron had entered was huge, about half the size of a football field. Several almost pipe-like structures came out of the twenty-foot tall pillars. There was six feet between each pillar. They were littered with inscriptions and patters concerning monkeys and Tye Shing Pek Kwar.

"Did you find it, Miss Possible?" Fiske asked, "You don't have to worry. I'm ready to tell my friend why I really came here."

She didn't like the way he said "friend", but she managed to say, "Yes."

Maxwell gave Fiske a quizzical look as Kim presented the idol. The closer she got the Fiske the worse her "bad-feeling" senses were going off.

Monty snatched the statue from her and said, "At last! All four monkeys are MINE!"

"Monty, what are you talking about?" Maxwell asked.

"Monkey ninjas, attack!"

"Monkey…ninjas?" Kim said.

As two of the said monkey ninjas pounced on Ron, he said, "Ah, no monkey touch! No monkey touch!"

Maxwell was also trying to deal with two monkey ninjas himself, and not doing to well. Kim tried to help Ron, but only got a kick in the side.

"Kimberly, I'd like to speak with you," her attacker said.

"Talk is cheap, Monty," she said, getting up and trying to kick him.

He dodged the kick and said, "Shadow Fox, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Otherwise someone might get hurt."

When Kim noticed that the monkeys had bound Ron, she said, "What do you want?"

"Give me a little time, Kimberly," he replied, then turned to one of the monkey ninjas and said, "Chippy, put the magic monkeys in place."

As the monkey did as ordered, Monty turned to Kim, who had moved closer to Ron's side, and said, "As I'm sure you know, I am a master of Tye Shing Pek Kwar."

"But did you know that I used the family fortune to get _these_," he said while removing his gloves to reveal his hairy hands.

"…and **these**," he continued, standing on his hands to reveal hairy feet with opposable toes.

"Bad road. Bad road," Ron said.

Chippy chattered something that Monty apparently understood. He took a step forward and a mysterious, yellow light overcame him.

He laughed maniacally and said, "I am…MONKEY FIST!"

"_Definitely_ bad road," Kim said.

"Now, Shadow Fox—"

"That's "Kim Possible" to you," she shouted.

"Very well," Monkey Fist said, "I was thinking that, as the Ultimate Monkey Master, I'd need a body guard. Would you be interested in the job?"

"No."

"Come now. I'd pay you a hundred American dollars a _day_, Miss Possible."

"The answer is still no, Monkey freak."

"I don't think you understand—"

"I DO. Perfectly, Monty. And, no matter what you say, the Shadow Fox died today. I'll never take up your offer…_ever_."

"Fine," Monkey Fist said, then tripped her.

After Kim grunted in pain, he said, "Don't worry. The injury to your ankles is the least of your concern. BATES!"

Bates presented a plastic container that Fist was opening.

"The interesting thing about snakes, Kimberly," Fist said, "is that exposing them to a large amount of carbon dioxide can knock them out for days."

He pulled a long, black snake out of the container and said, "Kim Possible, met the Black Mamba. Black Mamba, met Kim Possible."

Kim froze as Fist continued (the Mamba was only a few inches from her face), "The Black Mamba has a several neurotoxins in her bite. These cause muscle paralysis, and, eventually, respiratory failure. In short, the venom will suffocate you. It takes up to two hours for the venom to take full effect. That's if you're bitten on the foot or the ankle. A bit to the face, however, can kill in a matter of minutes."

Ron knew that the only way to defeat Monkey Fist was to get these powers he suddenly had. Ron didn't even see him when he tripped Kim. Ron managed to sneak over to where Fist had been standing when he got those powers while he was ranting about the Mamba's poison. He felt a strange glow overcome him. His bonds broke.It was amazing and frightening at the same time.

"NO!" Fist shouted, ignoring Kim, "Mystical Monkey Power is reserved for me, and me alone!"

When the process was finished, Fist threw the Black Mamba at Ron.Ron grabbed it's neck, and snapped it. How he knew how to kill a snake, he wasn't sure. He just knew. He also knew how to fight Monkey Fist.

"I must disagree," Ron said, letting out a battle cry.

Monkey Fist gave his own battle cry and charged Ron. Ron didn't know how he knew how to fight. He just knew. He'd block left, right, low, and high instinctively. It was as if he was a master of marshal arts.

He sent a kick at Fist's midriff, knocking the wind out of him. Fist growled and sent a punch at Ron. Ron blocked it easily, but missed the second punch Fist threw with his other hand. It hit him hard in the head, dazing him. Fist tripped Ron and slammed a fist into his chest. It hurt. A lot!

"Mystical Monkey Power or not, you are still no match for a true master of Tye Shing Pek Kwar," Monkey Fist said.

"That's why I'm pulling the plug," Ron said, Fist statement giving him an idea, "Kim, brake the statues!"

"NO!" Fist shouted.

Kim kicked the nearest statue off of its stand. Ron suddenly wondered where the stands came from. He didn't have time to think about that. He had to distract Monkey Fist, so Kim could destroy the idols. It hurt to move, but he had to.

Fist managed to grab the first statue, but tripped in the process. Ron tackled Fist to keep him from stopping Kim from destroying the second statue. His plan failed. Fist knocked him off and caught the next falling idol.

The third statue fell almost immediately after the second one. Maxwell had, apparently, been trying to knock that one over since Ron ordered Kim to destroy the statues. Unfortunately, Fist caught that one too, thanks to his hand-like feet.

Ron noticed that, for some reason, the monkey ninjas were stopping Bates from helping Fist. Why? Ron hadn't the slightest idea. He heard a thud.

Monkey Fist laughed while holding the four Jade Monkeys and said, "I...I saved them all! Mystical Monkey Power will still be mine!"

"I don't think so, you hairy freak," Ron said, sending a spinning kick at Fist.

Ron stood with Monkey Fist at his feet. He felt a strange feeling overcome him. The power he felt before disappeared. No. It was more like it—what was that word—depleted.

"KP," Ron said with great effort, "I…don't...feel…so good."

He fell into Kim's arms.

"RON," he heard Kim say, "hold on, Ron. We'll…"

Kim's voice faded as darkness took him.

* * *

Well, glad that's over. I dread fight scenes, so tell me what I can do to make them better. _Chapter 8: Pirates_ will be up by March 1st. Read and review. 


	8. Pirates

_The only characters I own in this fanfic are Maxwell and Captain Scarz. I don't own any of the other characters._

Twenty reviews! Awesome. Sorry it took so long to get this one out.

_

* * *

Chapter 8: Pirates_

Ron opened his eyes and saw a beautiful face. He must have been dead, 'cause only an angel could be so beautiful. Then it clicked. He wasn't dead, he was looking at Kim. Then he noticed the immense pain he was in.

"Ouch," he managed to say.

"RON," Kim shouted, wrapping her arms around his neck, "you're okay!"

Ron wasn't sure what was happening or what had happened. He didn't know it, but the Mystical Monkey Power had suddenly dwindled in him. This caused him to lose his energy. Little did he know of what he had done. He had just fulfilled an ancient prophesy made by the Mystical Monkey Monks centuries ago.

_An evil man will seek to use the Mystical Monkey Power_

_For his own desires and bend it to his will,_

_But another will come._

_One who is brave._

_One who will worry not._

_One who will stand up for righteousness._

_One who will save us all_

_By shattering the statues of power;_

_Sacrificing his gift_

_For the good of the world._

That was the ancient prophesy that Ron didn't know about. Right now, his only concern was Kim's well being.

"Are you okay, Kim?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Ron," Kim said through tears, "except for the fact that my best friend was unconscious for two days!"

_TWO DAYS?_ Ron thought, _BEST FRIEND?_

"Whoa! I'm hungry," he said.

Ron knew it was a stupid thing to say, but he was. He thought of his old pet, Rufus. The little naked mole rat had died only six months ago. Most naked mole rats only live about ten years; Rufus lived eleven and a half! The astounding little mole rat had an apatite that matched those of some humans. Ron missed Rufus, but now he had a new good friend, Kim.

"All right," Kim said, "I'll get you something to eat."

Ron liked Kim _a lot_. Although she was beautiful, she was more modest then most of the girls Ron had known. She was very headstrong and determined. Ron had feared that knowing Kim used to be the Shadow Fox would make their relationship harder to except, but it didn't. In fact, Ron thought about Kim more after she opened up to him. Kim and Maxwell entered the tent.

"Well, Ronald," his uncle said, "I'm glad to see you're finally awake. Kimberly has hardly left your side since you went unconscious."

Ron looked at Kim, who was turning red. He smiled at her. She smiled right back to his surprise.

"I'll leave you two alone now," Maxwell said, exciting the light-brown tent.

"Well, eat up," Kim said, putting the tray of soup she'd been holding in front of him.

Ron practically inhaled the soup. He was very hungry. It wasn't just because he hadn't eaten in two days, but he felt like all the energy in him was drained. It was then that he remembered Monkey Fist.

"What happened to Monty?" he asked.

"Maxwell and I tried to bind him, but he escaped and kidnapped Bates."

"What about those _monkey ninjas_," Ron said while shuttering.

"Don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean just that: I don't know. They just disappeared. I don't know where to."

"Okay," Ron said, "That's beyond weird."

—A few days later on the ferry—

They had all the treasure they found in the temple. All they could carry. Maxwell said it was probably worth a lot. Kim stood alone on the deck. It was late at night, and the reflection of the crescent-shaped moon danced across the water. Kim thought she could hear something like shouting, but it was probably just the wind. Kim then realized that there wasn't any wind! She was hearing faint voices.

Kim silently moved closer to where the voices were coming from. She also tried to make out what they were saying. She heard something that sounded like "killing" and another thing that sounded like an order.

At that time, a grappling hook latched onto the railing of the boat, which was to her right. She stepped back and waited. She knew what it was. Pirates! What were they here for? Of course. They must have heard about the treasure Kim, Ron, and Maxwell found. But how'd they know about it? Monkey Fist! That hairy freak!

When the head of the pirate came into view, Kim sprang into action. She kicked the pirate in the face. He fell into the water with a slash. Kim grabbed the hook and pulled it off the railing. She saw another rope and got an idea. She threw the hook so that it would latch onto the second rope and pulled the rope (she had pulled most of the rope up to her) that was attached to the hook. The pirate on the second rope didn't have a clue what was going on. He, too, fell into the river. Although it seemed to Kim like this took forever, it happened in less then fifteen seconds.

"Watch out, Kim!" a familiar voice shouted.

Someone pulled her out of the way of a gunshot that would have hit her leg. She was relieved that Ron was there. That made three times that he saved her life.

"NO FIREARMS, you idiot!" a female voice shouted, "Use _these_!"

Kim and Ron ducked under the array of throwing stars that would have surely killed them. They ducked behind a crate. It wasn't the most flattering image of the great Shadow Fox. Kim noticed a red line on Ron's shoulder.

"Ron, you're bleeding."

"I know," he said, wiping it off with his shirt sleeve, "can't be helped."

"Gather up the passengers," the female voice said again, "I'll find that troublemaker myself."

"You don't have to look," Ron said, much to Kim's dismay, "I'm right here."

* * *

FYI: yes, the female voice belongs to Captain Scarz, and naked mole rats do live ten+ years. We'll see whatthe captain'splan is in _Chapter 9: The Captain vs. the Ultimate Monkey Master_. It will be in by March 15th. Until then enjoy chapter 8. More reviews please. 


	9. Sneak Peak: Harder Than the First Time

I am SO sorry I forgot to update. I fell behind in my homework and, well, this is what I get. To make it up to you guys, here's a sneak preview of _Harder Then the First Time_:

* * *

The alarm woke her with a start. Kim Possible reached out from under her covers to shut it off. She then opened her eyes to the skeptical before her. It was a picture of her and Ron. She sighed.

In the picture she was giving an ordinary "picture" smile. However, Ron was making a face so funny that, when Kim saw it out of the corner of her eye, she busted out laughing. The face he was making was sort-of like a half-smile half-frown kind of thing. That's the only way she could think of to describe it.

Ron Stoppable. He'd been her best friend since pre-k. Practically forever. Thirteen years of friendship. Friendship that Kim treasured.

Ron was the sweetest guy on the planet. He was always supportive of her, even when he didn't agree with what she was doing. She recalled how he set her up with Josh Mankey. It seemed like that was so long ago. He didn't even like Josh, and yet, upon seeing Josh with Tara, Ron tried to keep Kim's attention away from them so that he wouldn't have to see her heart get broken. He always thought of her.

Now Kim knew the truth. She loved him. Kimberly Anne Possible, teen hero, was in love with her sidekick, Ronald Stoppable.

She wasn't sure what made her realize her true feelings for Ron. Maybe it was a series of events. Not just one. She could care less when she knew it. Right now she was trying to pick out an outfit that would show Ron that she was a woman. Not just a woman, an _available_ woman, and more than just a friend.

After what seemed like forever, she picked out a red and pink shirt and a pair of kakis.

"Kimmie, are you up?" her mom asked.

"Yes," Kim answered, "I'll be down in a sec."

"Just so you know: Ron's here."

Kim frantically finished getting dressed and made her way downstairs. Ron was so handsome. He didn't look any different, of course. Kim was just noticing his features for the first time in her life.

"Sup', KP?" he asked.

"Whassup?" Rufus interjected from Ron's pocket.

"Hey, Ron," _That's it? Last night you realized that you loved him and all you can say is, "Hey, Ron"? You are pathetic!_

She finished her breakfast without a word. What could she say? It all seemed so simple last night. But, now that Ron was right in front of her, her voice was caught in her throat.

"Well," she said with a little nervousness, "let's get going. Don't want to be late. Do we?"

"Most certainly not," Ron said.

"Uh uh. Uh uh," Rufus added.

On the way to school, Kim built up her courage and said, "Ron, have you ever thought about the possibility of us…"

"Doing what?" he asked.

Apparently, Kim's circling hand gesture wasn't obvious enough to prove what she was talking about.

"What I mean is…" Kim paused, "have you ever thought about…asking me out…on an actual…_date_."

There she said it. She said "date".

"Well," Ron hesitated (was he taken aback by the question?), "the thought has crossed my mind. But we're just friends, and, like you said, it would be akweird."

Kim instantly filled with fear. He didn't feel the way about her as she felt for him! Then she thought again. He did say that he thought about dating her. So there was hope. Little of it, but it was there.

Kim decided she'd do whatever she could to get Ron to fall for her. It would be a challenge, but Ron was worth it. It seemed like it'd be impossible, but any is possible for a Possible.

* * *

I'll post this fanfic after I'm finished with _Falling in Love_. I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I can. 


	10. The Captain vs the Ultimate Monkey Maste...

_The only characters from this fanfic that I own are Maxwell and Captain Scarz._

_

* * *

Chapter 9: The Captain vs. the Ultimate Monkey Master_

"You don't have to look," Ron said, stepping out from behind the crate, "I'm right here."

"How convenient for me," the woman said.

She was tall, about six-foot four. And she had long blond hair done up in a long braid going down her back. As she glared at Ron with her steel-grey eyes, he noticed four horizontal scars on her face. Little did he know, this woman was Captain Scarz.

Ron didn't risk looking back at Kim. She stayed hidden: understanding Ron's hidden message.

"It's not polite to stare," Scarz said, pointing a gun at Ron, "Hands up, handsome."

Ron kept his hands by his sides and said, "I thought you told your men not to use firearms."

"Fine," she said while putting the gun away, "We'll do this the hard way."

She threw three throwing stars at him. Ron ducked to the left and rolled on the floor. Scarz then drew her sword. It had a curved blade with a knife built into the tip for stronger stabs. Ron got to his feet. He needed to give Kim an opening to attack Scarz, but he didn't have a clue how. The pirate made a downward slash at Ron. That was easy to dodge. But, when Ron sidestepped to his right, Scarz turned the blade and began to swing it towards him. Without a thought Ron jumped. He cleared the blade by only half an inch. He kicked Scarz in the head. She fell on the floor and her sword fell out of her reach.

"Not bad," she said, standing up, "You're good, but I'm better. No one has defeated the sinister Captain Scarz."

Ron tried to forget all that he'd heard about Captain Scarz. First Kim turns out to be the Shadow Fox, now this. Ron just couldn't catch a brake.

"First time for everything," Ron said.

Scarz took a bo from behind her dark red overcoat. She swung it at Ron. He ducked under that swing, and jumped over the next. The third swing connected…HARD. That's when Kim joined into the fry. She tackled Scarz and kicked the bo out of her hands. Ron was a bit to dazed to see clearly, but he could tell that Kim was doing well. But Scarz had other plans. She grabbed her gun again and brought her arm around Kim's neck. Just when Ron's vision cleared, he saw her press the firearm into Kim's left cheek.

"No fair," Ron said, realizing that the pirates had already gathered all the passengers (so quiet was no longer necessary).

"News flash: I'm a pirate," Scarz told him, "Now would you be so kind as to tell us where Maxwell Stoppable is? If you don't, the girl will be spittin' her gums out of her forehead."

"Why do you want to know?" Ron asked, trying to by some time. He had noticed that Scarz had used her left hand while fighting, which meant…

"N.O.Y.B." Scarz said, "None…of…your…business!"

"I don't have a clue where he is," Ron said, shrugging.

"You'd better not be lying to me," Scarz said, "I hate it when people lie to me."

Ron noticed that Kim was looking down at his feet. A slight smile showed him that she knew his plan. He slid to the left slightly and position his feet correctly. If he didn't do this right then…no! He couldn't let himself think about that. This had to work.

"And I hate it when people threaten to shoot my friends."

Ron kicked Scarz's sword at her. It slid across the floor of the boat. Kim slid to her left slightly, to give the blade room to cut into the captain's right foot. Scarz cried out in pain. Kim got out of the captain's grip and took the gun out of her hand. For a moment, Ron thought Kim would use it, but she once again surprised him. Kim threw the gun into the river and turned her attention to the other pirates. The other pirates that where already taken out. How'd that happen? Ron noticed five monkeys dressed in ninja outfits, and they were bowing down to him.

"Okay," Kim said, "This is about a 7.3 on the weirdness scale."

"Untie the passengers and tie up the pirates," Ron ordered the monkeys, then turned to Kim, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, "Can you explain this?"

"I guess, since I defeated their master, they think I'm their new master."

—later, outside a museum in Africa—

"I think they finally are leaving me alone," Ron said.

Kim smiled. Ron had told the monkey ninjas at least five times that they could leave. She wouldn't count on them leaving him alone even now. Maxwell was in the museum getting the money for their treasure. Kim still couldn't believe what had happened. Scarz had claimed that Monty Fiske had told her about the treasure and she'd killed him. Kim wasn't so sure about him being killed, but she hoped that Scarz was telling the truth on that part. She didn't want to see that man ever again.

Kim was about to say something when Maxwell came out of the building with the museum's owner. He was an elderly man that used a cane to walk. Maxwell looked totally bewildered.

"Greetings, Miss Possible, young Mr. Stoppable," the other man said, "My name is Señor Senior Sr. and I own this museum. The treasure you found is quite impressive, and from what Maxwell has told me, I'd say there is treasure even more costly left in the temple. I will be sending a team to gather the rest of the treasure, and we will be sending you fair shares of the cost. I will be paying you now for the treasure you've brought here now, of course."

"So," Ron said, "How much are we talkin'?"

"I believe it comes to about ten million American dollars," Senior said, "each."

"What?" Ron said, "You mean I'm filthy, stinkin' _rich_! BOOYAH!"

Kim was speechless. But, even if she had the will to say anything, she couldn't because Ron had pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

Sorry, once again, for not updating when I said I would. Now, _Chapter 10: Back Home_ will be up before April 5th. R & R. 


	11. Back Home

_I don't own KP, but Captain Scarz is MINE._

_

* * *

Chapter 10: Back Home_

Ron pulled his red firebird, which he had just bought, into the driveway of the Possible house. Kim's luggage was in the back, and Kim was sitting next to him.

"I don't know, Ron," Kim said, "It's been so long since I've been back home."

"It'll be fine, KP," Ron said, touching Kim's hand, "I'm a little worried myself. What if your parents don't like me?"

"They'll love you," she replied, coming in close, "I do."

After he shared a nice kiss with her, Ron got out of the car.

—In the Possible home—

The doorbell was ringing. Jennifer Possible was relieved. She thought that nothing was going to happen today. It was her day off, but she wasn't having any fun. Ever since the boys moved out…her thoughts were interrupted by the bell ringing again. She opened the door to a young man. He wasn't tall, yet he wasn't short. He had tousled blond hair. In a small way, he reminded Jen of her husband when they first started dating.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"I'm here to speak with Mrs. Dr. Possible, young lady," he said, "Is your mother here?"

"Very funny," she replied, "I'm Jennifer Possible and you know it."

The man smiled and said, "I believe I've found something that belongs to you. Could you take a moment to step outside and claim it, please?"

Jen didn't know what the man was talking about. She stepped out of the house and saw…KIM! Jen screamed with delight. She embraced her daughter and cried tears of joy. It seemed like it had been forever since she'd seen her little girl.

"Kimmie, I'm so happy to see you," she finally said.

"I'm happy to see you too, mom," Kim answered.

Jen then moved her attention to the young man that was with Kim and said, "And who is this?"

"Mom," Kim said with a smile, "This is my boyfriend, Ron Stoppable."

Jen hugged Ron and said, "We've been waiting for you. I'm so happy."

"So I've noticed," Ron said.

"Come in. Come in," Jen said, "Kim, your father should be home in a few minutes. He'll be so surprised. Things have been so quiet since the boys moved out."

"Jim and Tim moved out?"

"Kim, they are 19 after all. They're going to Yale now," Jen answered her daughter.

"Wow, Yale," Ron answered, "That's cool."

"Sit down. Sit down," Jen said, "Coffee?"

"Yes please," Ron said, "with hazelnut creamer if you have it."

"Certainly."

Ron heard a car drive up. He also heard a curse of some sort. He didn't like the sound of it. With his luck that was Kim's dad.

"Honey, who's the beatnick blocking my driveway?" he shouted.

"That'd be me, sir," Ron said nervously, _Some first impression I'm making._

"And who do you think you are?" Kim's dad shouted at Ron.

"Ron is his name," Kim said, "He's my boyfriend, daddy."

"Kimmie-cub!"

Kim's parents had a lot of questions. Ron told them everything that happened. Well…he didn't exactly tell them about seeing Kim naked accidentally. They were thrilled to meet Ron.

"So, Ronald," Kim's dad, Mike, said, "Were do you live?"

"I have an apartment not to far from here," Ron replied.

"Kimmie," Jennifer said, "what about you? Do you have a place to stay? Or are you…"

"Oh, no," Kim replied, "I won't be moving in with Ron (_yet_), but I do have a job at the Middleton Examiner. So I will need an apartment."

"Nonsense," Mike said, "We'd be happy to let you stay here as long as you like."

"Are you sure, daddy?" Kim asked, "I wouldn't want to impose."

"You won't be imposing, Kimmie," Jen interjected, "This house has been awfully quiet since the boys left."

"I'll get your bags for you," Ron said.

—The next day, at the Stoppable house—

"You ready?" Ron asked Kim.

"Yeah, let's do this."

Ron rang the doorbell. His mother answered.

"Ronnie," she shouted, "I'm so glad to see my baby again."

She let go of Ron, looked at Kim, and said, "You must be Kimberly. Please come in."

Ron had called ahead and told his parents he'd be bringing his new girlfriend over. His mother was so excited, she could barely contain herself.

"So, Kimberly," Ron's dad said, "What do you do?"

"I've kind of been from job to job lately," Kim said, "But I just applied to work at the Middleton Examiner."

"I'm so glad you found someone, Ron," his mom said, "Do you two have any plans for today?"

"Yes, actually," Ron said, "I'm going to introduce her to Felix."

—Somewhere else—

"It took you long enough," Scarz said to her rescuer.

"Maybe you'd like it back in your cell, captain," the raven-haired woman said.

As they snuck out of the prison complex, Scarz said, "So why didn't he come get me himself?"

"Because he's lazy," the other replied.

—Middleton Space Center—

"Hey, Stoppable," Felix said, "and who's this?"

"Felix, this is my girlfriend, Kim," Ron said, "Kim, this is my best friend, Felix."

"Nice to meet you," Kim said, extending her hand and trying to ignore the fact the Felix was in a wheelchair.

"Likewise," Felix said, "So how long have you two been going out?"

"Actually," Ron said, "We haven't really gone out on a date yet."

"What?" Felix said, "I don't get it."

Ron began to explain what happened. Kim took the time to look at the robotic components around the room. Ron said Felix was a robotics expert. And it looked like that was the truth.

"You know what would make this complete?" Kim asked out loud, _Darn you, Possible._

"What, Kim?" Felix asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking it would be great if I could introduce Ron to my best friend from high school."

"I might be able to find her for you," Felix said, "if she's still in this state."

"You could?" Kim said in a shocked tone.

"Well, more accurately, Wade can," he said.

"Who's Wade?" Kim asked.

As if on cue, and dark-skinned 19 year old young man appeared on a video screen and said, "Did somebody say my name?"

"Kim," Felix said, "Meet…Professor Wade Load."

"Professor?" Kim said, "But you're just a kid!"

"Just a kid?" Ron said, "He aced high school and collage in eight months! I think he deserves our respect."

"Kim here wants to find an old friend from high school," Felix said.

"If she still exists," Wade said, "I'll find her. What's her name?"

"Monique Kindle," Kim said.

Wade looked at Kim in disbelief. He looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

"Are you for real?" Wade asked.

"Yeah," Kim said, "Why so surprised?"

—Professor Wade Load's house—

"Why so surprised?" Kim asked.

"Because," Wade said, "Monique Kindle is my girlfriend."

"What?" Kim shouted, "Her pick of the lot, and she dates a nerdlinger?"

"Oh, thank you," Wade said, "She told me about you, Kim."

"Good things I hope."

"Mostly," he replied, "I'm shooting you her address…and a map, in case Ron will be driving you."

"Oh, that really helps my self esteem," Ron said.

Wade heard his doorbell ringing.

"Gotta go," Wade said, "Tell Monique I'm totally shocked for me."

"Will do," Kim said before her image disappeared.

Wade answered the door to…a woman in a red trench coat.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Professor Wade Load?" she asked, no…demanded.

"That's me," he said nervously.

The woman stuck a needle into his neck. Wade tried to scream, but his voice caught in his throat.

"Don't worry," the blond haired woman said, "You'll be okay…I think."

She grabbed a cell phone and said, "I got him, Drew."

There was a long pause before she said, "And my name is Captain Scarz, _doc_."

Wade's vision was fading as he heard Scarz say, "I think we just found our leverage, Dr…"

All sound faded as Wade blacked out.

To be concluded…

* * *

Hard one to get out. Hope you liked it. I'll try to get the final chapter, _The New Team_, out by April 19th. Please R & R. 


	12. The New Team

_I don't own KP…but Captain Scarz is mine!_

* * *

"I'm coming. I'm coming," Kim heard a familiar voice say after knocking on the door to Monique's apartment.

"Okay, who is…it?" Monique trailed off, "KIM!"

"Hey, Monique," Kim said.

Monique wrapped her arms around Kim and said, "Oh my God, where have you been? It's been, like, forever since we've chatted, girl."

"I know," Kim said, "and this is my boy friend, Ron Stoppable."

"Nice to meet you," Monique said, extending her hand to Ron.

Ron took her hand and said, "Same to you."

"Come in," Monique said, "I was hopin' to have some "me" time today, but I'm fine with having company."

Monique's apartment was a strange mixture of sports equipment (mostly extreme sports) and frilly collectables. Ron found that it made him feel a little weird, but in a good way.

"So, how'd you two meet?" Monique asked.

"It's a long story," Kim said.

"I've got time. Sit down," Monique said, "Want anything to eat or drink?"

"No thanks," Kim and Ron said in unison.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda," Kim said.

Ron rolled his eyes, but said nothing. He let Kim explain how they meet, adding his own tidbits every once in a while. She didn't tell Monique about what she used to do, before Ron met her. After Kim had finished, Ron had noticed the necklace around Monique's neck.

"Hey, what's that?" Ron asked stupidly.

"Oh, it's a necklace Wade gave me."

"Sorry," Ron said, "I know that was a stupid question."

"It's okay," Monique replied, "It's kind of weird. Wade put a tracking device on it so that, if I was kidnapped, he'd be able to find me."

"How paranoid can he be?" Kim added.

"Yeah, he's odd at times, but I love him anyway," Monique said, admiring her necklace.

"What I want to know is who would kidnap you," Ron asked.

"Well…Dr. Drakken for one," an unfamiliar voice said.

Kim yelped as green plasma shot her in the back. A raven-haired woman wearing a green and black jump suit came out of nowhere. Ron got up to protect Kim. He never got the chance. The woman blasted him with plasma too. He did a flip over the chair that he'd been sitting in and landed face first on the ground. He hurt everywhere. He heard Monique scream as the woman carried her away. This wasn't good. Far from it.

—Sometime later—

"You sure about this, Ron," Kim asked as she checked the burns on Ron's chest (a hard thing to do while he was using a computer).

"If we can get a lock on that tracking device, we can find Monique," Ron said.

"Why don't we just tell the authorities?"

"They won't make it in time."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Besides," Ron deflected, "This, what's-her-name lady—"

"Shego."

"Yeah, she probably has some way of keeping track of what info on her kidnapping is spread out."

"If she hears that the authorities are on the case…"

"She'll just hide out," Ron finished.

There was a beep, and Ron said, "I see you."

"How do you know that's the right signal?" Kim asked.

Ron pointed at the symbol representing Monique's position. A little heart.

"Oh," Kim said, "But how are we going to get there."

"Have you forgotten?" Ron said, "The Ron spread a little fetti and got you somin' somin'."

"A jet?"

"A jet."

—In Drakken's lair—

"Wakey, wakey," Scarz said to Wade as she slapped him.

"Where am I? What do you want with me? Who are you?" Wade asked.

"I answer the last question first," she said, "I am the scourge of the seas and skies. I am Captain Scarz. As for where you are: none…of…your…business! And it's not what I want, but what he wants."

"Professor Wade Load," a black-haired, blue-skinned man with a scare under his left eye said, "I want you to tell me everything about your resent cybertronic research."

"Not going to happen," Wade said, "I have a strict rule against giving dangerous technology to psychos."

"He's got you there, Drew," Scarz said.

"Enough, Jenna," Drew replied, "I told you not to call me that!"

"What my brother is trying to say," said Scarz, obviously ignoring her brother, "is that, if you don't do as we say, we'll have to take…extreme measures. Shego!"

A raven-haired woman came forward…with a hostage. Monique.

"Look familiar?" Shego asked.

"I've never seen her before in my life," Wade said.

"Nice try," Scarz said, "Actually, that was the worst attempt I've ever heard."

Shego held up a picture of Wade and Monique. The one she had hanging on her wall…right by the door.

"Now, what do you say?" Drew asked.

"I say, 'Give yourselves up, blue boy!'" a familiar voice said.

"You," Drew said, "I…wait, who are you?"

"Ron Stoppable," Scarz said.

"And Kim Possible," Kim added, "Better do as Ron says, Shego."

"Surely you know who I am," Drew said, "and that you're way out of your league."

"I don't have a clue," Kim said.

"Think for a minute," Drew said, "It'll come to you. I'm a genius."

Ron looked at the man and said, "Look, dude, we've never—"

"Doctor…Dr. D…Dr. Dra…Dr. Dra…a…Drak…Drakken. Dr. Drakken. Drakken!"

"Dr. Drakken?" Kim repeated.

"I see my reputation precedes me," Drakken said.

"Shego," Kim said, "tell your boyfriend that, if he doesn't let Wade and Monique go, things will get ugly."

"HE'S…NOT…my **BOYFRIEND!**" Shego shouted and charged at Kim, her hands flaring with plasma.

"We met again, Stoppable," Scarz said.

"It will be my pleasure to kick your but again," Ron replied.

Scarz threw five throwing stars at Ron. They missed, but once they made contact with the wall, they exploded, forcing Ron to the ground.

"Scarz, what do you think you're doing?" Drakken shouted, "Do you know how much this lair costs? It's not cheep!"

"Shut up, Drak," Scarz replied as Ron recovered and tackled her.

Ron had somehow managed to detach Scarz's belt and hit her with it. He then tossed it aside and hit her with several vicious kicks. Scarz blocked the first few. But, when Ron combined punches with his strikes, she had trouble.

Meanwhile, Shego was busy making constant strikes against Kim. Stikes that Kim blocked with ease. Wade began to wonder how that was. Shego shot three plasma bolts along the wall to box Kim into a corner. It didn't work. Kim stepped on Shego's face and jumped over her.

"As low as ever, Shadow Fox," Shego said, "So how much are you getting this time?"

"Nothing," Kim said, "And my name is "Kim Possible"."

When she said "Possible", she kicked Shego into the far wall, knocking her out.

"Shego has failed?" Drakken said, "But she never fails."

"First time for everything, doc," Ron said, throwing Scarz on the floor next to Shego.

"Surrender, Doctor…what was it again?" Kim said, a sly smile on her face.

"It was Doctor Duh…Duh-something," Ron said.

"Oh, you…you…you think you're all that, but you're not!"

"Wrong," Ron stated.

He punched Drakken. Or he would have, if Drakken hadn't moved. Ron geared up for a second punch.

"Ah! Not in the—OW!"

—Sometime later, somewhere else—

"Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable, Professor Load, welcome to Global Justice," Doctor Director said.

"Yeah, why are we here?" Kim asked.

"Good question," Ron said, "Are we the product of some cosmic coincidence, or is there a god, who has a plan for us?"

"I mean: why has GJ called us to their headquarters!" Kim stated, sounding aggravated.

"How would the three of you like to be a part of Global Justice?" Director asked.

"Whoa, like that," Ron said, snapping his fingers, "Don't you think we'll need time for training or something."

"Maybe a little," Director said, "But your recent…shall we say "adventures", have brought to my attention that you two are naturals. And I've been thinking of asked Professor Load to be a part of our laboratory staff for some time."

"I'd love to work for GJ," Wade said.

"I'm in, if Kim's in," Ron said, then turned to his girlfriend, "What do you say, KP? Want to start a "Team Possible"? Ha. It sounds catchy."

Kim thought for what seemed like forever. She smiled. This was it. The opportunity she'd been waiting for, and never knew it. Her answer was short. She thought about making it more eloquent, but nothing sounded better to her than the two words she used as her answer.

"I'm in."

* * *

That's it. It's over.I will be starting _Harder Than the First Time_ (a totally unrelated fanfic) in a few weeks. Sorry that I missed the deadline, but I ran into a snag writing the fight scene. Hope you liked it. 


End file.
